bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ямми Льярго
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 3 апреля | gender = мужской | height = 230 см | weight = 303 кг | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Серо Эспада; арранкар №10 | previous team = Эспада | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Ира | manga debut = Глава 190 (Том 22) | anime debut = Серия 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Кенджи Номура | english voice = Пол Питер Джемисон Прайс (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | spanish voice = }} Ямми Льярго (ヤミー リヤルゴ, Ями: Рияруго) — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена. Он имеет номер диез (10) до высвобождения меча, но становится серо (нулевым) эспадой в ресуррексионе. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Yammy's pre-release Espada tattoo. By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy Llargo is a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Характер Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. According to Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting «suerte» (Spanish for «luck») when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. The biggest, but not the brightest of the Espada, Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though has been shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy rests and eats in his spare time. He seems to respect Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo, also displaying slight surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of Hollow Ichigo, but the former seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has shown that he has no regard for his other allies, such as referring to the other Espada as «trash» (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning; he killed the medic that reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason (before Loly Aivirrne lashed out in retaliation and fear), and attacked Rudbornn Chelute while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudbornn's case, Yammy may had blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). Силы и способности Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: As Yammy is the only Espada capable of conserving his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 9-17 Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength of such a high level that even his simplest actions cause damage and destruction. He was able to overpower Chad's initial «Brazo Derecha de Gigante» by effortlessly ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 18 He knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, page 1-19 Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's spiritual pressure is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not showing any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting. Whether he possesses any skill in swordsmanship is unknown, as he never uses his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 342, page 1-19 Hierro: Yammy was the first Espada and Arrancar to have ever demonstrated Hierro. When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri's landmine with no critical injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 17-19 He is able to withstand Ishida's Sprenger technique with no actual damage.Bleach anime; Episode 269, this only takes place in the anime thumb|right|190px|Yammy using Gonzui Gonzui: Yammy uses a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, as the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it. Yammy is the only Arrancar shown to possess the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 8-10 & 11-13 Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is shown to be quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Urahara's Benihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 9-12 Bala: Yammy can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but much faster. He is able to fire multitude of these in quick succession.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 11-12 Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for «Loosed Void», Spanish for «Drawing Back/Opening»): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Yammy has the ability to use this technique, as shown during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Духовный меч : The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. thumb|190px|right|Yammy in his released state *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 12 Upon release, his Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs, each extending back from the torso. These legs are connected to the body by white carapace-covered joints, leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 381, page 09. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0; the 1 disintegrates, leaving only the 0.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 13-17 :Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. thumb|right|190px|Yammy's Cero :*'Cero:' While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero that he charges right in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 13-15 :*'Enhanced Bala:' Already demonstrating his ability to fire consecutive Bala blasts at the enemy, this skill is further improved. In his released form, this technique can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 11-12 & 14 :*'Enhanced Hierro:' His Hierro is further enhanced in his form, as he seems to be totally unharmed after his fight against Chad, Rukia and Renji. He only received minor pain from a Kidō Spell fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 4 Though somewhat dazed, he survives with no damage a Cero (which he had been charging) that explodes in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo fires to counter it.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 10-11 When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 9 He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Chad's «Brazo Izquierda del Diablo» with no damage.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatches two of his opponents with presumably little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 1 Yammy becomes so strong that when he threw Rukia to the ground, she was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 5 He can bite through buildings with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 8 He effortlessly outmatched Chad's strongest attack using his «Brazo Derecha de Gigante».Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure increases explosively. Yammy states that among the Espada, he is the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion that affected the surrounding area. His spiritual power is orange-red in coloration.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. thumb|right|190px|Yammy's Enraged Form. :*'Enraged Form': Yammy explains that his release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He also gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings framing his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail also becomes more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 3-8 Питомец thumb|right|190px|Yammy Llargo's pet dog. Во время приёма пищи в своих покоях незадолго после ухода Айзена в Каракуру, рядом с Ямми находится небольшая собака. Собака лает на него так, что кажется, будто хочет его поднять с места. Аранкар незамедлительно приказывает собаке заткнуться и бросает в неё кость, заставляя её увернуться и убежать. Затем Ямми решает, что пора выдвигаться и покидает комнату, собака следует за ним.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 Она появится ещё раз только тогда когда Ямми умрёт.Bleach manga; Chapter 422 Цензура In the anime, due to censorship reasons, when Yammy's arm is reattached and he punches the healer, his action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling that he should have been able to punch her through it. In the manga, he slams his fist down on her head, causing it to explode, and grumbles that he should have been able to split her in two. However, the dialogue does not change from the manga for the English dub, as he still states that he should have split her in two. In addition, the damage he inflicts on Sado during their first encounter was drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, Yammy literally tore off Sado's armored arm and broke it into two, while in the anime, his arm merely had several deep cuts in it from Yammy's attack. Появление в других проектах Yammy appears in many Bleach games, such as Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. His Zanpakutō wasn't released prior to these games, so his release is not in them. The games show that Yammy could shoot out a big red Cero as a type of final attack. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, Yammy's release form is available as a separate character rather than a transformation, and he is one of two giant characters introduced to the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, along with Ayon. However, he is unable to participate in a tag-team and can only be selected as a single character. Additionally, Yammy's release state is only playable on the Las Noches desert stage. Yammy's special attacks in his release state are causing a large fissure which stuns his opponent(s) and fires a Cero vertically, and firing his Cero in a sweeping motion. Though not playable, he appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss character in his released state. He is encountered in both story and mission modes. Интересные факты *Yammy's aspect of death is Rage.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *Yammy did not appear in Starrk's memory recalling his Espada comrades. *In the anime, Yammy's confrontation with Uryū was slightly extended. It was continued to have a brief battle which included Yammy using various blasts and Uryū using his Sprenger before Yammy falls victim to the mine."''Bleach anime; Episode 269 Цитаты * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) «''I came here a few times with a mask on, but the Human World is more boring than I remember! The spiritual energy here is so thin, I think I'm going to suffocate!»''Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 8 * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) «''What should I do, Ulquiorra? This one knows some strange tricks. Should I tear off her limbs and bring the rest back to Aizen-sama?»''Bleach manga; Chapter 192, page 15 *(Referring to Ulquiorra Cifer) «''And here I was gonna go back and help out after I slaughtered these guys! No skin off my back if you die before I can…''»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 354, pages 8-9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) «''Tch. You guys won't be enough, not at all. I'm not gonna be able to use up all the power I've amassed by pigging out and lying around just by slaughtering pieces of shit like you guys.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) «''What the hell are you flappin' your gums about? Finish me off? Pieces of shit like you? Don't make me laugh.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 11 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) «''What're you shakin' about? Take a good look at my number. Cero. I'm the Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo. I'm the strongest out of all the Espada you've fought so far. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra. They're all like garbage as far as I'm concerned!»''Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki) «''Now, go ahead. Piss me off more, more, more… It's only gonna make the way you guys die all the more messy.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 8 Сноски Навигация en:Yammy Llargo de:Yammy Llargo es:Yammy Llargo fr:Yammy Llargo Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие